Rulang Primary School
Rulang Primary School is a primary school in Jurong West, Singapore. The former alma mater is Daisy Ang. History Rulang Primary School was originally known as Joo Long Public School which began as a small school to provide basic education for children of a village community. In 1930, with only 34 pupils, and housed in a shophouse at 13m.s., Jurong Road, Joo Long Public School began to function with Mr Yak Woh Hoon as the head of the school. Four years later, to meet the need for bigger premises, the school moved to Kee San Estate at Jalan Bahar. In 1935, Mr Ng Chong Yin became the next principal of Joo Long Public School. By then, the school had three classrooms. Two classes from different levels functioned together in 1 classroom. The enrolment grew to 90. Pupils were taught English as a Second Language. In 1936, Mr Ng was replaced by Mr Yak Kong Eng who was principal for only a year, after which he was succeeded by Mr Ng Kek Chong, who remained in the school for only two years. In 1939, Mr Tay Foo Chuan took over from Mr Ng till the Japanese Occupation. The Japanese Occupation from 1941 to 1945 left the school in ruins. The school suspended all classes. The resurgence of activities after the war resulted in a greater demand for the services of the school. Thus the people in the area rallied round to help in the rebuilding of the school. In 1946, the school resumed classes with Mr Ng Chong Yin as the next principal. He was replaced by Mr Tan Guan Hong in 1947 who in turn was replaced by Mr Lew Thong Eng in 1948. A search for a site to build a new school was conducted under the supervision of Mr Lew. The Director of Education, Mr Vickens, and the Chief Inspector of Schools, Mr Lee Chee Wah, visited the school and gave a lot of help and suggestions for school improvement. The School Building Fund Committee was formed to raise funds to build the new school at Upper Jurong Road. Mr Khor Boon Buck was invited to be the principal of the school. In 1950, the school celebrated its 21 st Anniversary by moving into its new and spacious premises at Upper Jurong Road. It had three classrooms and a Teachers' Common Room. The school enrolment increased steadily. In 1957, Mr Chew Guan Thiam replaced Mr Khor as the principal of the school. It was then that the school received financial aid from the Government with the implementation of the Government White Paper. In 1959, the neighbouring areas around the school developed rapidly. Many people moved to Jurong, hence, the school's population increased. The School Building Fund Committee raised funds to build eight classrooms and a tuckshop.by organising a 2-night variety show at the Happy World Stadium. In 1963, Mr Chang Teck San took over from Mr Chew to oversee the new expansion of the school building. In 1964, Mr Yeo Kim Leong took over from Mr Chang to be the principal of the school. As the years passed, the school gradually acquired the reputation of being one of the better schools in Jurong. In 1975, the school bought a school bus to alleviate the transport problems of its pupils. The following year, a cemented outdoor basketball court was constructed. In 1980, at great cost, modern flush systems were built for the pupils and staff. The field was levelled and turfed. In 1981, the school celebrated its Golden Jubilee with a grand concert and dinner attended by over a thousand guests, including community leaders, parents and other well-wishers. In 1982, an air-conditioned language laboratory was added to the school facilities. The pupil population was 831, one of the highest among the Chinese- Aided schools in Jurong. The name "Joo Long" was pinyinized to "Rulang" in 1984 when the school was converted into a Government school. On 1 st July 1985, one week after an auspicious inaugural Flag Raising Ceremony which was witnessed by VIPs, the school began functioning at its present premises. Today, the school has a pupil enrolment of more than 2000 in two sessions, with more than 120 teaching and non-teaching staff members. Besides the usual facilities available in a modern primary school such as an AVA room, a Science room, an Art room, two Music rooms, three Computer laboratories, a Media Resource Library, a dental clinic, a sick bay and a spacious air-conditioned multi-purpose hall, it has a sheltered walkway leading from the gate to the main building, an artistically designed miniature pond with a waterfall and fountains and a well-utilised Science Garden. The marble bas-relief which stands imposingly in front of the school to greet all who come to the school embodies the philosophy of Rulang - our determination to imbue its pupils with an appreciation of the virtues of diligence, integrity and self-reliance in the course of their physical, cognitive, aesthetic, social and moral development In 1993, Miss Lim Poh Suan became Rulang's first female Principal. Under her steering, Rulang embraced Information Technology with full gusto and was one of the ten phase one demonstration primary schools leading the way to infusion of computer technology as a way of life in the school. In 1998, with Mdm Lee Lai Yong as the Principal, Rulang entered the year with its roots firmly placed having its school's archive tracing its history for Rulangnites. Our Alumni was formed as the thread of continuation. The old intertwined with the new and our multi-media library also surfaced. Computers could be found in every classroom and our physical facilities enhancement continued. In 2005, the baton was passed on to Mrs Cheryl Lim to lead Rulang in the next lap of challenge. With the firm belief that a school should be a fun and happy place for exploration and discovery of oneself through a learning process, new learning opportunities for our pupils are constantly created. In 2010, the school was the proud recipient of the Public Service Milestone Award and the Outstanding Partners Award. The school received the Gold Award for BCA Green Mark (for schools) in 2011 and the Outstanding Development Award for National Education in 2012.